


Safe and Sound

by fangirlfullofships



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfullofships/pseuds/fangirlfullofships
Summary: Hotep and Huy after plagues were banished from Egypt and search a shetler.
Relationships: Hotep & Huy (Prince of Egypt), Hotep/Huy (Prince of Egypt)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Safe and Sound

The plagues were started

Hotep and Huy were sitting on the tent and took thier medicines.  
Sudently Pharaon Ramses II came and started screaming  
"Get out you two!!!!"

The pair run away. The sky was read.  
"Hotep!!! What we do now?" asked Huy  
"Don't worry my love,we find something" Hotep tried to calm down his lover holding his hand. 

They sky was dark and start burned

.The Stones was falling from The sky.

  
Hotep and Huy went for hour on the desert and they find a tent.  
"Huy! We can stay here" said Hotep  
"I dont know. I am afried." "said

" Darling. Dont look outside". Everything is on fire" Hotep tried to calm down his partner. Let is make reast. Lovers laid next each other. "What will be with us?" Huy asked "Everything will be okey. We have each other" said Hotep Hotep and Huy cuddle to each other and kissed. "Good night, my love" said Hotep "Goodnight my love" said Huy

Next morning they wake up with Dizzy in thier heads.To  
cheer each other couple make a little show with thier magic tricka.It was just smokes and mirrors and pyrotechnic but they have big fun od it.  
"We must find something to drink and eat and medicine"said Huy  
"Dont worry I took some gold from palace"said his partner  
After all plagues together went to The nearest shop and chemistry.  
"I need some food and medicine for me and my boyfriend"  
The women looked with wierd look at The couple.  
"In the all Egypt we have hunger.I have only fruties and  
some meat.  
"Ok,I but this"said Hotep and medicine pleas  
"We have a cream for problems with skin.  
"I takie this!"Hotep said  
Hotep and Huy back to thier new tent.Near this tent was beautifull Black cat.  
"Hotep!Love!She is soooo cute.Let is adopte her and named her Bastet"said cheerfull Huy  
"Soooo...Ok"his lover agree  
Hotep,Huy and Bastet went to The tent.They  
used a medicine and become healthy.  
Now they van began a new big family.


End file.
